Happy Birthday
by Alyssum
Summary: Syaoran came back from China, but has no way to contact Sakura, who moved away. It's Sakura's 16 birthday, so Syaoran HAS to find her! Song fic to Just the Girl by Click Five. one shot


**A/N Okay, this idea just popped into my head while I was listening to this song, so I wanted to get this down before I forgot it. This has NOTHING to do with my other story, Childhood Revenge, and if you haven't read it yet, READ IT!**

**Disclaimer- CCS will NEVER belong to me unless I won the lottery and bought the rights off them.**

Syaoran sighed. How long had it been since he last saw Sakura? Five, six years maybe. After he came back from China, every time he tried to call her, the operator said that the number was out of order. She probably moved, Syaoran told himself. But why didn't she tell him?

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after _

Many times, Syaoran had wondered why he was still searching for her. But then he NEEDED to find her. After all, Sakura HAD told Syaoran that she liked him too. How long had he been searching for her? Say, about a year and half. Sure, there were times when they didn't get along, but Syaoran had _enjoyed _the arguments.__

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  


But then again, he could never figure out why she always said hoe? when she was surprised. Or anything else about her for that matter. Had she changed? Of course she had, Syaoran said, answering his own question. I mean, 5 years can't go by with Sakura's personality changing.

_She's a mystery   
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for _

_  
_I miss her, Syaoran thought sadly. I miss her giggle, our fights, the way she would tell Daidouji-san everything, and her phrase hoe.

_  
She can't keep a secret for more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her   
What can I do - I'd do anything for her _

_  
_Well, today's her birthday, and I still haven't found out her address. I was going to surprise her too. Wait, Eriol taught me something once…what was it? Syaoran tapped his finger on his laptop impatiently as he tried to remember. Aha! How to hack into the government database! (**A/N Whoa! Eriol hacks!? But then again, it's essential to my story…) ** _  
_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for  
_

Quickly, he booted up his laptop, hacked in and searched for information on a Kinomoto Sakura. "Hmm…" He murmured as the list of results came up. "Too old, too young, lives too far way…Aha! I got you!" But something stopped him from rushing out the door. Was it for a reason she never told him where she moved?

_  
And when she sees it me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone   
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up yet  
Cause every word she's every said  
Is still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head  
_

He shook the thought out of his head. He grabbed his coat after memorizing the address. Syaoran rushed to a park, broke off a thin branch of cherry blossoms, bought some more flowers, and all but ran to the address in his mind.

_  
She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined _

Syaoran took a deep breath, pressed the doorbell and waited. "Just a second!" He heard someone say from inside. The door opened, and a familiar face with brown hair and stunning emerald eyes locked with Syaoran's chocolate brown ones. The two stood frozen for a while, until Syaoran held out the flowers, smiled, and said, very quietly, "Happy Birthday" Sakura shrieked, unlocked the metal gate that separated them, and jumped into Syaoran's arms. As Syaoran whirled her around, he smiled to himself. THIS was why he looked for her for so long. THIS was why he never gave up. Because Sakura was the only one for him.__

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else   
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

She's just the girl I'm looking for, Syaoran thought happily. "Happy fifteenth birthday," he whispered.

**A/N Well!?!?!? How did you like it? I thought it was kinda choppy and just all over the place in the beginning. This is only my second fic and first song fic, but flames are welcome! Review!**

**Kaze-tenshi**


End file.
